When the last candle burns
by Epiphany Under Moonlight
Summary: When the last battle is fought and the winners are no more what is left for a yami and hikari but to say goodbye.


From hikari to Yami.  
  
Yes?  
  
Oh.  
  
For me?  
  
Is this for me?  
  
Oh.  
  
Thank you.  
  
It's beautiful.  
  
So...beautiful.  
  
Please...  
  
Don't cry.  
  
Don't.  
  
I know.  
  
We're lost.  
  
Somewhere along the line, we fell.  
  
We tripped, and fell, and disappeared.  
  
We were suffocated.  
  
Blown away by something we didn't know or understand.  
  
I remember.  
  
But I can't remember...  
  
I can't.  
  
But I do.  
  
We died.  
  
Slowly, painfully.  
  
But so quickly.  
  
So, so quickly.  
  
In each other's arms.  
  
No one came to help us.  
  
No one came to look.  
  
No one came.  
  
It hurt.  
  
All over.  
  
We cried.  
  
Again and again.  
  
Till our sobs ended with our last breath, and our tears froze on our dead skin with all the cold that was left in our hearts.  
  
And it hurt!  
  
Oh!  
  
It hurt!  
  
...  
  
Oh.  
  
No.  
  
Please.  
  
Please.  
  
Please.  
  
Smile.  
  
Don't cry.  
  
For me?  
  
I know it hurts.  
  
All over.  
  
I know.  
  
I feel it too.  
  
Just like you do.  
  
We promised we would never let each other get hurt.  
  
But I failed.  
  
You failed.  
  
We both lost and now...  
  
Now we're in the darkness, and we hurt.  
  
Not like before, never like before.  
  
But...  
  
Consciously.  
  
I know, I'm broken.  
  
Jaded.  
  
Not as glorious as before.  
  
I know.  
  
Now I'm not anything to be worshipped or revered.  
  
I know.  
  
...  
  
Oh don't be sad for me.  
  
Because you know what?  
  
...  
  
You're not either.  
  
You've faded, and fallen, and are nothing more than a shadow of the shadow, you once were.  
  
But it doesn't matter.  
  
Nothing does anymore.  
  
No.  
  
No words.  
  
Don't.  
  
Just smile.  
  
I know you can.  
  
You have to.  
  
You don't have a choice.  
  
Please.  
  
Smile.  
  
Don't give me another thing to hate myself for.  
  
Don't make me be the one to take that away.  
  
Don't.  
  
Already we've...  
  
Lost so much.  
  
Stolen so much from each other.  
  
We fell in love.  
  
But we fell too deep and then...  
  
...  
  
It's ok.  
  
Understand.  
  
This is hell.  
  
Hades, the underworld, Satan's lair.  
  
Yes.  
  
But...  
  
We're together.  
  
Forever.  
  
And I know that still means something.  
  
I know.  
  
We're here together.  
  
As you always wanted.  
  
As I always wanted.  
  
And I love you.  
  
And you love me.  
  
I know.  
  
Come here.  
  
Yes.  
  
Yes.  
  
I promise I won't let you hurt.  
  
I'll take care of you.  
  
Hold you in my arms and take care of you.  
  
Hold you and let you...  
  
Be.  
  
Sleep.  
  
My lover.  
  
Sleep and dream, if you still can.  
  
If you can't.  
  
Let my dreams be the stairway to your salvation.  
  
Let my hope break through this eternal night.  
  
Let my love bring life to this never-ending death.  
  
I can't do this.  
  
Be this.   
  
I see it now.  
  
You were too much for me, just as I suspect you were too much for the hikari's that came before me.  
  
And there were others weren't there?  
  
Ssh.  
  
Sleep, don't worry, it matters not.  
  
Just sleep, dream of better days...of happier moments.  
  
Yes.  
  
My precious Yami, my poor, poor darkness, my lover, my everything.  
  
Dream.  
  
For when you awake I won't be there.  
  
It'll be the final injustice, the cruelty that has to be done upon your pained soul to set you free of me.  
  
But know this.  
  
When you awake and I am not in your arms, know this as the truth.  
  
I didn't want to leave you.  
  
When the hole in your very being is re-opened and there is nothing left for you but to suffer, know this.  
  
I'd never wish such a hurt upon you.  
  
And as the hours turn to days, turn to months, turn to years, know this.  
  
Till the second you are freed again, till the moment there is another to complete you, I shall never stop praying.  
  
Even if it takes a millennia of wait, I shall pray for your soul, and I hope my dearest Yami that you will pray for mine.  
  
...  
  
I can feel it now.  
  
I'm starting to fade, into the mystical air surrounding and suffocating your most private prison, becoming a shadow to the shadows everywhere, another thing that you cannot remember but will haunt you ceaselessly.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
...  
  
Goodbye my Yami.  
  
I love you...  
  
Please review. 


End file.
